Battles of Vengeance and Justice
by Psykic Ninja
Summary: Here I shall be posting brief overviews of each of the battles that take place in the main story of A Game of Vengeance and Justice. There will be conflicting details about numbers of losses etc between this and the main story. This represents false reports etc. If you come across one of these discrepancies, assume this is the fact and the main story has what the characters hear.
1. Battle of Harrenhal

_Given the complete change of the war from the books and the TV show. Here I shall be putting up brief descriptions of the battles from the Game of Vengeance and Justice, mostly for my own benefit as it allows me to keep track of numbers remaining in the various armies of the war for story purposes._

_I shall be starting with the first battle of the war._

_And the ... in this first section represents the division between the two sides._

**The Battle of Harrenhal. **

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 298 AL**

**Place: Harrenhal**

**Result: Stark Victory**

'

-**Combatants**-

**House Lannister... ****House Stark, House Tully**

'

-**Commanders**-

**Ser Jaime Lannister** ...**Lord Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully**

'

-**Strength**-

**15,000 **...**25,000**

'

-**Casualties**-

**Almost total, ****fifty high-borns taken hostage**... **Minimal, less than 1000**

'

**Prelude**

Following the capture of Ned Stark, Robb called his banners and rushed south with 18,000 men to free his father. He met no opposition as he rushed down the Green Fork, however there was troubling news from the west.

Ser Jaime Lannister, sent by his brother Tyrion to Casterly Rock, so that rumours of his incest with Cersei did not spread, informed his father, who mobilised two hosts of men, fifteen thousand under Jaime and another twenty five thousand under his own banner. They rushed across the border with the Riverlands and, whilst Tywin moved at a slower pace, so as to prevent the Riverlords from mobilising their men in support of their Stark allies, Jaime rushed ahead to block the route for the Stark host and defend King's Landing.

However, whilst the Riverlords in the west were unable to mobilise due to Tywin's presence, those in the east did, under the command of Ser Brynden Tully, who had resigned his position as Knight of the Gate to lead the Rivermen in defence of their lands. He was able to marshal a small host to defend them, but it was not enough to face Jaime, the main opponent of the Lannisters were the Starks, currently north of the Ruby Ford, the main route from their current position to the capital.

Jaime, hoping to seize a strong base from which to halt the Stark's, knowing that, should he try to guard the ford, Ser Brynden would attack his rear, lay siege to Harrenhal, with Lady Whent only just managing to gather enough men and supplies to her to hold out. This gives the Stark and Tully hosts time to link up and march on Harrenhal together.

**The Battle**

Playing of Jaime's inexperience as a battle commander, Robb organises an attack on every portion of Ser Jaime's host, which had to split into five separate camps in order to effectively siege the great castle. He orders a Tully attack to strike the camp next to the one where Jaime was. This provoked Jaime into retaliating, hoping to destroy the weak Tully force before he had to deal with the Starks. However, Robb launched his assault and with a strong horsed contingent, was able to capture Ser Jaime, leaving his forces leaderless as Lord Umber and Bolton swiftly overwhelmed the Lannister camps that they attacked, scattering the few survivors to the winds. Only the camp that opposed Lord Karstark made any form of resistance, able to rapidly form a shield wall. However, the garrison of Harrenhal sallied out and took the wall in the rear, breaking it and bringing a total victory to the Starks.

**Aftermath**

Robb, previously underestimated as a battle commander due to his youth and inexperience, sends shock waves amongst the Lannisters from King's Landing to Casterly Rock. Unfortunately, news of the capture of Jaime and the defeat of his host arrived at the capital too late to prevent Eddard Stark's rash execution, and the road was almost completely open for Robb to march on the capital if he wanted.

However, Tywin Lannister was still in the field with better soldiers and he himself was a far better commander. Although he ceased his advance on the Starks and began to retreat, he savaged the countryside, hoping to lure Robb to him rather than have him march on the capital. But his position was untenable. Robb had inspired the Riverlords to gather and, at Riverrun and at Raventree Hall, two hosts were emerging, forcing Tywin to retreat or be surrounded on three sides by hosts beset on vengeance. He began his retreat to the Golden Tooth.

Robb was declared King in the North by his bannermen in the ruins of Harrenhal. Days later, the Riverlords removed themselves from the Iron Throne as well, when it became clear that the Iron Throne would not punish Tywin for his illegal incursion into their territory. Ser Edmure Tully, acting in place of his ailing father, placed the Riverlands under the suzerainty of the Kingdom of the North.


	2. Battle of the Shield Islands

**The Battle of the Shield Islands**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: The Shield Islands**

**Result: Decisive Greyjoy Victory**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy... Various Houses of the Shield Islands**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy... Lords and bannermen of the Shield Islands**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**The Iron Fleet – 100 Warships, plus many longships carrying the landing force... Fleets of the Shield Islands – Less than 60, small number of soldiers**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**None (ships) **some reavers lost in taking the islands ... **Significant, close to forty ships sunk, most of the rest captured**

**'**

**Prelude**

Balon Greyjoy, eager to return to the Old Way of the Ironborn, but having failed in the past, sees the opportunity to make another attempt at independence. He has two targets in mind, either the undefended coast of the Reach, whose hosts were marching with Renly Baratheon on King's Landing, or the Undefended North, most of the men of which were in the Riverlands with Robb. He wanted to take revenge against the land of Ned Stark, who took his son away, but knew his captains would look less favourably upon a plan which resulted in the death of his son. As such he made plans to strike at the Reach. But in order to make an effective attack, he knew he would have to deal with the fleets of the Reach, which remained at anchor whilst the hosts marched along the Roseroad.

He sends his brother Victarion, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet to take the fleet of the Shield Islands and then the Islands themselves.

**The Battle**

Victarion Greyjoy, using the plan that his brother Euron had concocted to sink the Lannister Fleet at anchor, sails far out to sea and then comes in, preventing the Shield Islands from being alerted to his coming from the coast of the Reach. He successfully smashes the fleets before they could gather in a single place with such speed and ferocity that his Iron Fleet suffered no losses in return. Then he landed his reavers from both the Iron Fleet and the longships that followed on afterwards

**The Aftermath**

With the Shield Islands taken, Balon now had the opening he needed. Reavers started pillaging all up the coast, under Dagmer Cleftjaw and his daughter Yara, whom he had been raising as his heir. Meanwhile he dispatched Victarion and the Iron Fleet to the Arbor, where the only true opposition to them, the Redwyne Fleet, close to two hundred ships, were at this moment being gathered.

Meanwhile Renly, having learned of the attack on his holdings at Bitterbridge, split his host. Whilst he would continue to march on King's landing with 60,000 men, he sent his best Battle Commander, Randyll Tarly, back to the Reach with 40,000 to repel the Ironborn.

Only time would tell if sending back his best commander would be wise for King Renly.


	3. Battle of Acorn Hall

**The Battle of Acorn Hall**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: East of Acorn Hall, the Riverlands**

**Result: Stark Victory**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Lannister... House Stark, House Tully**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Ser Addam Marbrand... King Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**Just over 10,000, mostly remnants of Jaime's host... 20,000**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**Almost total, but the heavy horse was able to escape... Minimal, 1,000 foot **

**'**

**Prelude**

Eager to recover some of the losses from the Battle of Harrenhal, Lord Tywin sends Ser Addam to recover what he can of the host under Jaime that fled the battle.

However, at the same time Robb, who had decided first to force Tywin back before going to the capital, the two forces clashed East of Acorn Hall.

**The Battle**

Ser Addam was caught unawares as the Northern foot under the command of GreatJon Umber, led a charge against his lines. He was able to form up a shield wall which held, causing some casualties amongst the oncoming Northerners. However at the same time Tully horse from the southern flank under the command of Ser Brynden and Northern horse under King Robb, charged from the North. (Northern and Riverlander outriders had eliminated Ser Addam's scouts, making this surprise attack possible).

Ser Addam recognised the defeat and fled with all the horse in the host, leaving the weakened foot and sellswords to their fate. This action prevented more highborn hostages falling to the Northerners.

**Aftermath**

The defeat of Ser Addam was not as spectacular as almost anyone outside the battle saw, for most of the casualties had been green boys, sellswords and the remnants of Jaime's already defeated host. The hard heart of Lannister strength remained under Lord Tywin. As the Rivermen massing at Raventree Hall learned when they tried to strike his host and were repelled with heavy losses in the skirmish along the Red Fork.

However, many of the Sellswords were not slain, and instead tipped their banners and joined the Northerners.


	4. Skirmish along the Red Fork

**Skirmish along the Red Fork**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Along the Red Fork of the Trident**

**Result: Lannister Victory.**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Lannister... Various Riverlords houses**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Tywin Lannister... Ser Stevron Frey, ****Lord Jonos Bracken, ****Lord Tytos Blackwood**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**25,000... 12,000**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal... Great, 7,000**

**'**

**Prelude**

Following the victory of their King Robb in the Battle of Acorn Hall, the Rivermen at Raventree Hall believed that Tywin had detached significant numbers men from his own hosts with which to battle Robb. With these men gone, they believed that the way was open for them to attack Tywin as he retreated along the Red Fork.

**The Battle**

The Frey's were positioned on the left flank under Ser Stevron, the Blackwoods held the centre and the Brakens held the right. Their forces were augmented by various Riverlords forces, but these three houses made up the primary strength.

They attacked as one, however Tywin played off the enmity between the Brackens and the Blackwoods, by sending most of his strength against the Brakens and the Blackwoods did not move against this strong attack, meaning the Bracken men broke and fled. The Blackwoods joined them shortly afterwards and it was left to the Freys to cover the retreat, and they lost half of their men doing so.

Fearful of Robb Stark picking off his men as they gave pursuit, Tywin decided that the risk was not worth the possible reward, and instead of pursuing, he continued west, for the Golden Tooth, where he could fight Robb Stark on his own terms.

**The Aftermath**

The Battle did not have the re-energising effect on the capital that it would have done, due to the news of the battle reaching the capital only days after reports of Acorn Hall. However, it did strike cord with the Riverlanders and some of their lords were noticing the fact that they had not won a single battle yet, it was the Northerners who had been doing it for them. This disunity might come to trouble King Robb as he later tried to use the Rivermen to help his goal of independence.


	5. The Reaving of Oldtown

_A/N: A + next to someone's name indicates that they died in the battle_

**The Reaving of Oldtown**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Oldtown**

**Result: Greyjoy Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Hightower**

'

**-Commanders**

**Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy … Lord Leyton Hightower  
Yara Greyjoy … Ser Baelor Hightower+  
Wulf One-Ear … Ser Garth "Greysteel" Hightower+  
…Ser Gunthor Hightower+  
…Ser Humfrey Hightower  
…Ser Moryn Tyrell, commander of the City Watch of Oldtown+**

'

**-Strength-**

**The Iron Fleet, more than 100 ships including recent captures… Hightower Fleet 30  
100 Ironborn Longships…  
8000 reavers… 3000 in the City Watch of Oldtown  
… less than 1000 bannermen and knights**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal… Devastating, the defenders were almost completely annihilated in the attack**

'

**Prelude**

The Ironborn attack on the Reach had by no means ended with the seizure of the Shield Islands. Soon after they were taken, Ironborn reavers were raiding up the Mander whilst King Balon's niece prepared to attack Oldtown. Meanwhile, Victarion Greyjoy was making plans to lead a sneak assault upon the Redwyne Fleet which, whilst the Royal Fleet was at anchor, was the only fleet capable of stopping them. However, the situation soon changed.

Renly Baratheon, eager to keep the support of the Reach, sent back 40,000 men to repel the Ironborn. Thus, Yara's strategy of trying to lure the defenders of Oldtown out with attacks on their bannermen was not going to work in time. So Victarion Greyjoy, commander of all Ironborn in the attacks on the Reach, moved the Iron Fleet from anchor on Southshield to force Yara to attack now, whilst they could and before the hosts of the Reach could reinforce the vital town.

**The Battle**

Wulf One-Ear, Victarion Greyjoy's second in command, led a rag tag group of captured Reachmen ships into the harbour where they were welcomed as refugees by the Hightower Fleet. However, as the Iron Fleet emerged into the harbour, they showed their colours, torching many Hightower ships and throwing the rest into confusion, leaving the rest as easy pickings for the Iron Fleet and Yara's 100 longships.

Then the Ironborn swarmed ashore, where the City Watch of Oldtown and the Hightower defenders attempted to halt the Ironborn before they spread through the city. However they were overwhelmed by the ferocity as Victarion Greyjoy and Yara Greyjoy led the attack. The Hightower lines were broken and the Ironborn poured into the city, killing anyone who tried to stop them, and many who did not.

**Aftermath**

This battle was the most brutal of the war yet and sent fear all across the Reach, Oldtown was gutted, many buildings torched as the Ironborn claimed Thralls and Saltwives from many, those who resisted were slaughtered and blood ran in the streets. Much of the Hightower family was killed before Yara could secure the rest as hostages. Corpses were left in the streets for the dogs and starving citizens to feed upon. However, this battle was also one of the most wide reaching in terms of effects on Westeros as a whole. For many Maesters in training, and those at the Citadel were killed by the Ironborn, the fires, or looters who used the chance and anarchy to steal.


	6. The Sacking of the Twins

**The Sacking of the Twins**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: The Twins**

**Outcome: Greyjoy Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Frey**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Prince Theon Greyjoy … Lord Walder Frey+  
… Bastard Walder+**

'

**-Strength-**

**1000… 300**

'

**-Casualties-**

**200… Total**

'

**Prelude**

When the Greyjoys committed to rebellion, King in the North Robb Stark sought an alliance against their common foe and, once Tywin Lannister had been driven from the Riverlands, he sent Theon to negotiate the allegiance.

However, Balon Greyjoy sought vengeance against the Starks for taking his son, and was also angered that Theon seemed to have been corrupted by the Starks, he sent him to destroy the Twins as a show of loyalty, for the destruction would give his reavers in the North more time before the northmen host returned.

So Theon landed at Seagard, claiming friendship with the Rivermen and that he had gained Robb the alliance that he sought. He rushed across to the Twins and carried out his raid.

**The Battle**

Theon used the same trick that he had used at Seagard, feigning friendship to get the gates of the Twins to open, and then he set about eliminating the guards. It was a bloodbath. Only the battle skills of bastard Walder allowed the guards to inflict some casualties. But Theon eliminated much of the extended Frey family, killing the men and taking the women as Salt Wives back to the Iron Islands. He was so fast in the attack that his men were on their longships at Seagard before anyone knew what had happened.

**Aftermath**

The northern and Riverlords sought vengeance for the attack, but with no way to inflict it, they were unable to do a thing. In fact, apart from the immediate gains, the Ironborn lost more than most. Ravens were sent, alerting the Riverlords castles and the Northern lords to expect attack from the Ironborn, meaning future raids on the North were repelled with losses. Also the succession problems with House Frey were solved given that many of the Freys were now dead.


	7. The Battle of the Marches

**The Battle of the Marches**

The Battle of the Marches were a series of engagements between the Stormlanders and their age old enemy, the Dornish, who invaded under their prince Oberyn, the battle came to ahead when Jasper Baratheon forced an open battle in the Prince's Pass.

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Dornish Marches**

**Result: House Baratheon of Storm's End Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Martell… House Baratheon of King's Landing**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Prince Oberyn Martell… Lord Jasper Baratheon  
Lord Anders Yronwood… Lord Bryce Caron  
Obara Sand+… Ser Beric Storm**

'

**-Strength-**

**20,000… 35,000 from Storm's End  
… 10,000 from the Marcher Lords**

'

**-Casualties-**

**6,000 … 2,000**

'

**Prelude**

In order to secure his southern flank, Renly bought the allegiance of the Dornish by promising them vengeance for the murder of Elia Martell and her children, and a marriage pact to be agreed upon later. In return, the Dornish invaded the Marches, in order to distract the Stormlords from Renly's march on King's Landing.

Ser Cortnay Penrose, Castellan of Storm's End, called the banners of the Stormlands. Although Ser Cortnay and some other lords were secretly in league with Renly, he had to call the banners to avoid the suspicion of the lords and the enmity of the Marcher Lords, who were the most powerful of Jasper's bannermen.

**The Battle**

The battle began when Ser Beric Storm, leading the van of Jasper's host, relieved the Siege of Blackhaven by a small host under the command of Lord Anders Yronwood. From there, the men of House Swann joined them and Ser Beric rode to Nightsong, the greatest fortress in the mountains, also under siege, this time by Obara Sand, Oberyn Martell's daughter. There the Dornish held against Ser Beric's charge, but when the Sworn Shield of Jasper Baratheon slew Obara in single combat, and then claimed as his prisoner Daemon Sand, one of the finest swordsmen in Dorne, the host broke, only to be reformed in the prince's pass by Prince Oberyn, who was with the main Dornish host.

Then Jasper arrived and marched down the Prince's Pass with his host, taking total control of his forces. There, in the narrow confines of the pass, the Dornish were unable to withstand Jasper's superior foot, and he drove them back down the pass to Skyreach, claiming victory for the Stormlanders.

**Aftermath**

Although the Dornish suffered far more than the Stormlanders, their objective was completed, for the hosts of the Stormlands had been lured south and, even though Jasper took most of his men back to Storm's End, leaving the now mobilised Marcher Lords to hold the border, Renly already crossed the border of the Crownlands.

Also, Jasper formed a small force of loyal knights in the last battle, Ser Beric Storm, who had always been with him, Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Balon Swann, Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Robar Royce, son of Lord Yohn Royce in the Vale. These knights would call themselves the Stormguard, and were loyal to Jasper. They would remain with him throughout his campaigns.


	8. The Battle of King's Landing

**Battle of King's Landing**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: King's Landing**

**Result: House Baratheon of King's Landing Victory**

The Battle of King's Landing was the largest land battle of the War of the Four Kings. The Maesters called it the battle rather than the siege because the attackers did not try to starve the city but take it by force of arms. The battle was fought between the forces loyal to Renly Baratheon and those loyal to Joffrey Bartheon. Renly Baratheon's forces were on the cusp of winning an overwhelming victory, but, just after the gates are brought down and Renly's vanguard poured into the city. He is taken by surprise in the flanks and devastated by the forces of Jasper and Stannis Baratheon.

'

**-Combatants-**

**The King in Highgarden… The King on the Iron Throne  
Houses sworn to Highgarden... Most Houses Sworn to King's Landing  
Some Houses of the Crownlands… City Watch of King's Landing  
…Stormlander host**

'

**-Commanders-**

**King in Highgarden, Renly Baratheon…King on the Iron Throne, Joffrey Baratheon  
Lord Mace Tyrell… Acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister  
Lord Mathis Rowan… Ser Jacelyn Bywater  
Ser Loras Tyrell+ … Sandor Clegane  
Ser Garlan Tyrell … Lord Jasper Baratheon  
… Lord Stannis Baratheon  
… Lord Adrien Wendwater**

'

**-Strength-**

**62,000… 8,300**

**60,000 Reachmen… 6000 Goldcloaks (2000 experienced, 4000 raw recruits)  
No more than 2000 Crownlanders … Less than 1000 Crownlander levies  
…800 Sellswords used as outriders outside the city due to fears of them turning over to Renly's side.  
… 500 knights, squires and men at arms from the Crownlands**

**Reinforcements**

**0… 40,000 Stormlanders and men from the Narrow Sea  
… The Royal Fleet, 200 ships**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Heavy, more than 40,000 men slain or captured … large numbers slain or fled from the battle when the gate was breached. **

_**Reinforcements**_

… **Minimal casualties amongst the Stormlanders, none amongst the ships**

'

**PRELUDE**

**Distracting the Stormlords**

Renly had been Lord of Storm's End since the end of Robert's Rebellion and as such he knew the strength and power that the Stormlords held, particularly in relation to their proximity to King's Landing. As such, he sought to distract the threat long enough for him to seize King's Landing and from there assault the Stormlords if they did not bend the knee to him. In order to achieve this and defend his southern flank. He bought Doran Martell onto his side, which led to a sudden invasion of the Dornish Marches, with the Castle of Nightsong being put under siege by the Dornishmen.

The desired effect was achieved, for Jasper, slighted by Joffrey's treatment of him in King's Landing, turned his attention south to repel the Dornishmen from his lands.

**Subduing the Crownlands**

When Renly's host entered the Crownlands, the Crownlander lords, upon catching sight of his enormous force, surrendered to him, some even provided him with soldiers for the assault on King's Landing, however most were ordered to keep a watch on the border with the Stormlands, and alert Renly should Jasper rush north to defend the capital.

'

**THE BATTLE**

**Prelude**

Thanks to the supplication of the Crownlands, Renly's host arrived intact for the siege of the city with many siege towers and battering rams and ladders to allow him to take the city. Renly was aware that a siege would not be adequate for he had to prove himself a battlefield commander if he was to keep his throne, and he had yet to fight a battle.

**The Battle at Dawn**

The Battle began at dawn, with Renly sending waves of soldiers against the gates of King's Landing, as acting Hand of the King, command of the defence was taken by Tyrion Lannister, who, along with Sandor Clegane, broke the enemy upon the walls of King's Landing, whilst at the same time making short work of their rams with pots of Wildfire. However, the waves kept on coming, aiming primarily at the walls but also targeting the Iron, Dragon and Old gates, despite this, the defenders were still holding for some time, until Tyrion Lannister, recognising that there were too many, ordered archers to light the Wildfire, which surrounded the city as far out as an arrow could reach, incinerating thousands of Reachmen and trapping and terrifying those already at the walls. This left them easy prey for the defenders and brought them time.

**The Battle at Dusk**

When the Wildfire had burned out it was nearly dusk and Renly, eager to recoup his losses from it's use, ordered his host to attack in greater waves and in much quicker succession. They charged at the walls and gates with siege towers and battering rams, the defenders were soon overwhelmed and suffering casualties. Then, the last coherence of their defence was gone, as Tyrion Lannister was attacked by Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, his squire killed the knight, but Tyrion fell unconscious. Shortly after this, Renly's mounted vanguard, commanded by Loras Tyrell, broke through the Dragon Gate and poured into the city, where much of the City Watch broke before him. All seemed lost.

**Reinforcements arrive**

**Deception of House Wendwater**

House Wendwater, a minor house from the Crownlands, was surrounded by houses that had sworn to Renly. However, Lord Adrien Wendwater's daughter, Raeven, was an old lover of Jasper's and persuaded her father to support the Iron Throne instead. Wendwater riders were sent out and met with Jasper's host, guiding the host secretly through the Kingswood and onto the shore of the Blackwater Rush, there, Stannis' fleet awaited them.

**Arrival of the Black Prince**

Stannis had been building a bridge by connecting his ships from Dragonstone via boarding bridges. This allowed Jasper's foot to charge across the bridge and rapidly assemble on the other side, where, commanded by Stannis himself, they circled around and attacked Renly's camp and rearguard.

Meanwhile, the ships from King's Landing, only recently sent to Dragonstone under orders from Tyrion Lannister, in order to prevent them from defecting to Renly or absconding. Rapidly ferried the horsemen across the rush, there, Jasper led them in a powerful wedged charge, that cleared Renly's host from the walls and then, inside the courtyard behind the Dragon Gate, he slew Ser Loras Tyell in single combat, breaking the vanguard and sending fear through Renly's host. This, combined with Stannis' rapidly successful attack on Renly's rear, broke him and he fled the battle with one in five of his men, the rest were left for capture or death as they were trapped between the Stormlanders and the walls of King's Landing.

**Aftermath**

Despite the destruction of such a large number of soldiers, the Reach still had the power to be able to turn the tide of the war, in large part due to the Ironborn forcing a large host of Reachmen to return to the Reach and defend it. However, King's Landing was safe and the Stormlords had now committed to the Iron Throne under their Lord Jasper. The tide had turned in the war, and now, with Robb Stark halted in the Riverlands by the Golden Tooth, and Renly retreating through the Crownlands, those lords who had supplicated to him, bending the knee to the Iron Throne, the Iron Throne was on the offensive, and more determined than ever to end the war.


	9. The Battle of Duskendale

**The Battle of Duskendale**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Outcome: Stark victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Stark… Houses of the Crownlands**

'

**-Commanders-**

**King Robb Stark… Lord Renfred Rykker**

'

**-Strength-**

**17,000… 10,000**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal… close to 10,000 killed, captured or scattered. **

'

**Prelude**

With Tywin Lannister held behind the Golden Tooth by the Riverlords under Ser Brynden Tully, Robb marched east in order to put himself in a position to threaten King's Landing following the Battle of King's Landing. He took a strong position in the northern Crownlands, with Duskendale being the main objective.

**The Battle**

The taking of the town was hardly a contest, Robb's men overwhelmed the walls of Duskendale and the guards of the town, having caught sight of Grey Wind and heard tales of Robb's abilities and rumours about his sorcerous powers to turn both himself and his men into wolves, surrendered. Then the hosts of the Crownlands marched to relieve the town, but Robb, using the superior scouts and outriders at his command, was able to funnel the enemy into an ambush and all but annihilate their force.

**Aftermath**

Robb was in a strong position from which to launch an attack on the now relatively undefended King's Landing, for the nearest loyalist host was still in the Reach. However, Robb did not know that, there were many messages and several recently captured scouts which said that Jasper had already crossed the Blackwater Rush. When news arrived from Riverrun of the death of his grandfather, Robb decided against risking all in an attack on King's Landing, and instead retreated to Riverrun. There he could fight on ground of his choosing and defeat the forces of the Reach, which were invading his lands.


	10. The Battle of the Storm

**The Battle of the Storm**

'

**Conflict: The War of the Four Stags  
Date: 300 AL  
Place: The Reach  
Result: House Baratheon of Storm's End Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Baratheon of Storm's End… House Tyrell**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Jasper Baratheon … King Renly Baratheon  
… Lord Mace Tyrell**

'

**-Strength-**

**3000 (all horsed) … 23,000 (mostly raw recruits)**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Not significant … not 4,000**

'

**Prelude**

Jasper Baratheon's invasion of the Reach began very well, most of the lords on the border had lost their men at King's Landing, those that had not had none of their men present to defend their homes. Castle after castle fell to Jasper as he swept in to the Reach, hoping to catch Renly. However, when Renly gathers more men, and Randyll Tarly turns away from the Ironborn to assist his king, Jasper knows he has to act fast. He knew that he was still considered immature, and that it was Stannis who had planned and won the battle at King's Landing. Jasper made sure of such on his march by stating it loudly in the presence of every Reacher Lord he subjugated. He made his move. Leaving most of his host behind, to fool Renly into thinking that he was still there, Jasper set off with his horse, determined to strike Renly hard and fast, ending his rebellion now.

**The Battle**

Jasper struck at night. His horsemen charged into Renly's camp, cutting through the men of the Reach and sending most of the fleeing to the hills and forests. Renly, not considering an attack to be possible, was having dinner with all his lords, including the leader of his outriders. As they were having their second course, Jasper's knights surrounded them. Unarmed and unarmoured, they were forced to surrender.

**Aftermath**

With Jasper and their lord in chains, the men of the Reach rushed to bend the knee before Jasper, who insisted on taking most of them to King's Landing. The reacher hosts were ordered to prove their loyalty by marching against Robb Stark in the Riverlands.

More importantly, Jasper secured his reputation as a tried and tested battle commander, and Stannis' pupil in the art of war. In a single stroke, Jasper had removed one of the Kings from the war. This battle won one of the fronts for the Iron Throne, and gained them a strong host of soldiers. Turning the war around, they now had every advantage.


	11. The Battle of Raventree Hall

**The Battle of Raventree Hall**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings  
Date: 300 AL  
Place: The Riverlands  
Outcome: Stark Victory**

The Battle of Raventree Hall was fought in the latter stages of the War of the Four Kings, as King in the North, Robb Stark, fought to defend his lands against invasion from all sides, Deciding that two hosts of twenty thousand men belonging to the Reach were the greatest threat, he marched with his main host to confront one of them at two fords leading to Raventree Hall, where the overall commander of the Reach's forces, Ser Axell Florent, had taken up residence.

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Stark … House Tyrell  
House Tully … House Florent**

'

**-Commanders-**

**King Robb Stark… Ser Axell Florent  
Ser Brynden Tully…  
Helmann Tallhart  
Robbet Glover  
Lord GreatJon Umber**

'

**-Strength-**

**30,000… 20,000**

'

**-Casualties-**

**3,500…more than 10,000**

'

**Prelude**

Following the Battle of King's Landing, Robb Stark had marched with his host to the Crownlands, hoping to be able to attack a weakened city. However, rumours of Jasper Baratheon's imminent return with his host, and the death of his grandfather, caused Robb to turn and return to the Riverlands to plan his next move. When there, he discovered that the Reach's hosts had pushed into the southern Riverlands, and so he linked up with Ser Brynden and half of the Riverlands hosts and marched against the Reacher hosts which blocked the way to Raventree Hall, where the commander of the Reacher hosts had taken up his seat.

**The Battle**

Robb split host, he took command of the Northmen whilst Ser Brynden commanded the Rivermen hosts. They advanced on the two fords that the Reachmen were guarding. However he sent two forces to the flanks. A force of seven hundred sellswords under the command of Helmann Tallhart went to the left flank and created a distraction by rafting across the river, whilst they were doing this, two thousand heavy horse crossed the river further down to the right flank, under the command of Robbet Glover.

However the forces crossing the river were struggling against the Reach's levies, so Robb, instead of waiting to lead a charge of horsemen to break a weakened line, instead dismounted and struck out with the foot, hacking his way across the river. They slowly made progress until Robbet Glover's horse launched a devastating flank charge that scattered the reachmen at the ford of the Rivermen, who poured across the river and flanked those blocking the northmen. This broke them and the Reachmen fled the battlefield.

**Aftermath**

Robb was, with this victory able to march on Raventree Hall, however when there he learned that Randyll Tarly, the finest soldier the Reach could boast, had taken up command and was rallying the scattered soldiers of the host that Robb had broken.

He also received a message from the new King, Jasper Baratheon, inviting him to a peace summit. Knowing that he would either have to attack the capital or submit at the summit, Robb prepared to march on Duskendale.


	12. The Sacking of Lannisport

**The Sacking of Lannisport**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Place: Lannisport**

**Outcome: Greyjoy victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Lannister**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy… Ser Daven Lannister  
Theon Greyjoy**

'

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (around 100 warships) … Lannister fleet (23 ships)  
Longships 50**

**4000 Reavers… 3000 City Watch of Lannisport**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal in terms of ships, close to two thousand reavers … Total**

'

**-Prelude-**

Following his victory in the Kingsmoot, Victarion Greyjooy needed a solid achievement to cement his claim upon the Seastone chair. With the Riverlands already having been targeted and the Reach already under assault, Victarion's eye turned upon Lannisport in the Westerlands, which was lightly defended with the Lannister hosts watching the Golden Tooth, waiting for a chance to strike. Victarion made his move, planning to decimate another city in Westeros and then unleash his nephew Theon, who had been fuming upon the result of the Kingsmoot upon the coast of the Westerlands.

After a short battle where he tool Fair Isle, Victarion sailed for Lannisport with glory in his sights.

**-The Battle-**

Much like he had at Oldtown, Victarion sailed into the harbour of Lannisport and put the Lannister fleet to the torch, their inexperience and being outnumbered meant that the fleet was easily put to the torch. The real resistance came on land, when Theon Greyjoy's furious assault was met by the highly disciplined City Watch of Lannisport. The Greyjoys suffered many casualties, but were able to take Lannisport in the end.

**-Aftermath-**

The taking of Lannisport, opened up the entire coast of the Westerlands to attack, and Victarion Greyjoy took full advantage, unleashing the angered Theon upon them. This would turn the Lannister hosts under Ser Kevan Lannister back from the Golden Tooth in order to repel them. However, Victarion and the Iron Fleet turned south, they had a bigger battle to fight near the Arbor. Ser Davos Seaworth and the Royal Fleet had sailed against them.


	13. The Battle of the Redwyne Straits

**The Battle of the Redwyne Straits**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date 300 AL**

**Place: Redwyne Straits**

**Outcome: Strategic House Baratheon Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Baratheon  
… House Seaworth  
… House Redwyne**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy… Ser Davos Seaworth  
Ralph Kenning… Aurane Waters +  
Wulf One-Ear… Lord Monford Velaryon**

'

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (100 ships) and additional captured vessels … Royal Fleet (200 ships)  
… Redwyne Fleet remnants**

'

**-Casualties-**

**30 ships… 40 ships  
… all but a few**

'

**-Prelude-**

Yara Greyjoy had, since the Kingsmoot, been directing the raids against the Reach. However, with the war against the Northerners over, the hosts of the Reach under Randyll Tarly were advancing on the coastline. Yara therefore pulled her men out of Oldtown and the Mander, to the Arbor and the Shield Islands. With the Redwyne Fleet all but annihilated throughout the war, they did not have the numbers of ship necessary to transport Tarly's hosts across the Redwyne Straits to the Arbor. They would have to wait for the Royal Fleet.

Anticipating this Victarion Greyjoy made his move, sailing south to destroy the last of the Redwyne Fleet and await the arrival of the Royal Fleet.

**-The Battle-**

Victarion Greyjoy sailed into the Redwyne Straits, carving swiftly through the remnants of the Redwynes, however, as he did so, the Royal Fleet, which had advanced far faster than expected due to favourable winds, caught the Greyjoys without their momentum. However, the Royal Fleet was not as unified as the Iron Fleet, with two squadrons, under Lord MOnford Velaryon and Aurane Waters, ignored orders and sailed ahead, determined to win glory and not to follow the orders of the knight commander of the Royal Fleet.

With quick thinking, Victarion's longships encircles and destroyed these squadrons, but the momentum of the main fleet could not be stopped. So Victarion ordered a withdrawal from the Redwyne Straits, sacrificing Ralph Kenning's squadron to hold them back. Ralph set his ships ablaze across the Redwyne straits before leaping overboard to join his god.

**-Aftermath-**

Whilst the loyalists of the Iron Throne suffered more losses, the fact that they outnumbered the Ironborn meant that they won a strategic victory. Victarion had to retreat swiftly to regroup on the Iron Islands, leaving Yara to be captured, and the Arbor and the Shield Islands liberated. In the Westerlands, the reavers returned to the Islands, allowing Ser Kevan to liberate Lannisport, where Theon Greyjoy refused to retreat.

Despite the minimal losses, it was this battle that broke the Ironborn once and for all, their morale and belief in victory gone, they could only await the inevitable.


	14. The Subjugation of the Iron Islands

**Subjugation of the Iron Islands**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Place: The Iron Islands**

**Outcome: Iron Throne Victory (House Lannister and House Tyrell armies and the Royal Fleet)**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… Houses loyal to the Iron Throne**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy +… Ser Davos Seaworth**

**Lords of the Iron Islands… Ser Kevan Lannister**

**… Lord Randyll Tarly**

**… Ser Garlan Tyrell**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (70 ships)… Royal Fleet (200 warships)**

**Various longships (400)**

**Houses of the Iron Islands 10-15,000 reavers… House Lannister, 15,000**

**… House Tyrell, 30,000**

**'**

**-Losses-**

**Ironborn power destroyed totally… not too major**

**'**

**-Prelude-**

Following the losses at the Redwyne Straits, the Reach and the Westerlands, House Greyjoy's hold over the Iron Islands was tenuous. Whilst the Iron Fleet still loyally followed their captain, the Iron King, other lords were less than pleased. The confidence of the king himself was also dented by the Redwyne Straits, and he sung his death song, not expecting to survive this battle. As the Royal Fleet sailed for the Iron Islands, Lannister and Tyrell men gathered near the Banefort to be prepared to cross to the Islands

**-The Battle-**

**The Battle at Sea**

In the open seas, where their full might could be brought to bear, the Royal Fleet was able to swiftly overwhelm the Iron Fleet, Victarion Greyjoy's skill at sailing and war unable to save them. Once overwhelmed, the longships fled back to their homes.

**The Battle on the Isles**

With no strong Greyjoys to unify them, Victarion having died at sea, the Iron Islands fell to bickering. Some lords rushed to surrender to the Iron Throne, whilst others wanted to hold out at all costs. Lords fought lords and the newly arrived Loyalist armies had no difficulty in subjugating the Iron Islands. Unfortunately, given that they had rebelled once before, no House was spared the retribution of the King, who moved to destroy the hyper aggressive culture of the Ironborn now the war was at an end.

**-Aftermath-**

The last battle of the war at last secured the hegemony of House Baratheon over the Lands of Westeros. Peace reined, but with a Targaryen resurgence on the horizon, how fleeting it will be is unknown.


	15. The War of the Four Kings

_A/N: Okay so here is a whole account of the War of the Four Kings. What do you think?_

The War of the Four Kings was a large, multi theatre conflict fought in the Seven Kingdoms from 298 AL to 300 AL. The name itself, as recorded by Archmaester Benedict is actually incorrect, and derives from the fact that there were only ever four kings at once, and there were four men who initially claimed the title of King. Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy. The Baratheons both laid claim to the Iron Throne and dominion of all Westeros, whilst Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy sought independence, and named themselves King in the North and King of the Iron Islands respectively.

**Causes**

Seventeen years prior to the War beginning, Jon Arryn, Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon led a rebellion which overthrew the reigning Targaryen Dynasty of Westeros and placed the Baratheon Lord upon the Iron Throne. Robert Baratheon secured his power with a political marriage to Cersei Lannister, and in a short time, the Royal Succession was secured by four children. Joffrey, Jasper, Myrcella and Tommen.

Cersei Lannister acted less favourably towards her second son Jasper than she had to her first, and so Robert, acting decisively, gave Jasper to his brother Stannis to raise and train, planning to grant him lordship of Storm's End in order to remove him from the presence of his older brother Joffrey, who was jealous of Prince Jasper's skills with a blade and popularity. Whilst under Stannis' tutelage, Jasper travelled throughout Westeros, to Winterfell, Riverrun, The Eyrie, Casterly Rock, Storm's End, Dragonstone and Highgarden in particular, making a good impression upon the lords there. Whispers began in the courts that Jasper Baratheon would make a better king than his brother Joffrey, but the queen quickly silenced these rumours.

This led to Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, architect of Robert's Rebellion, and Hand of the King, who had been running the Kingdoms for seventeen years, becoming suspicious of Joffrey Baratheon's heritage and legitimacy. He investigated and determined that, apart from Jasper, Cersei's children were false, born of an incestuous union between the queen and her twin brother Jaime Lannister.

However, before he could act, Jon Arryn was fatally poisoned. Stannis Baratheon, the King's brother and Jasper Baratheon's guardian, was suspicious of the death, and, fearing for the safety of himself and his family, he retreated to Dragonstone, where the Royal Fleet was anchored under his command, and made preparations for war.

Oblivious, the King went North, to name Eddard Stark Hand of the King. Ned, who's wife received a raven from Jon Arryn's widow, claiming the Lannisters murdered her husband, agreed to serve Robert to uncover the truth.

On the way back south, a scuffle broke out on the banks of the Trident, which resulted in a marriage agreement between Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon and Ned Stark's first daughter being dissolved. Instead, one was made between Jasper and Ned's second daughter Arya.

After a victory in a tournament, Jasper received, as a coming of age gift, a Valyrian Steel sword, which he named High Justice, Joffrey grew angry and resentful at the attention, and more whispers grew, ones that the queen could not stop that spoke of Robert possibly naming Jasper the heir over his elder brother. This forced the Queen to step up her plans, she had been planning to kill Robert's brothers first, whom she deemed too protective and in favour of her second son, but instead hastened plans to kill her husband so that Jaime's son could inherit the throne.

Meanwhile, Ned, after some investigation, discovered the truth that Jon Arryn had died for, however Jasper, having been granted Storm's End upon his coming of age, was not available to be told. Ned moved to confront the Queen, offering her the chance to flee with her other children before he told Robert. But the Queen's plan had been put into effect, and Robert got drunk on Strongwine, being fatally mauled by a boar.

On his deathbed, King Robert names Lord Stark to serve as regent and to teach his first son more about ruling before granting him full power. But Ned instead makes preparations to clear the way for Jasper to take the Iron Throne. He enlists the aid of Petyr Baelish to secure the City Watch for him and marches to the Throne Room, there he is betrayed by Petyr and Ned, despite cutting down Petyr and fighting bravely, is taken hostage and his household slaughtered. Tyrion Lannister, acting swiftly, sends Jaime away from the Capital so that people do not make the connection between him and the Royal Children. Jaime rides hard for Casterly Rock, for it is known that the Starks will not take this lying down. Indeed, upon hearing of the arrest of his father, Robb Stark, his son and heir, hastily gathers a strong host of Northmen, 18,000 strong, and marches south to free him.

**The Course of the War**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

The War begins as a march to demand the release of Ned Stark by the Northmen. Many are surprised that Robb is able to march as fast as he is, and blood ties mean that the Tullys raise no men to stop him. However, Lord Tywin Lannister, the King's grandfather and main backer of Joffrey Baratheon, intends to stop the Starks at the Trident. With two hosts of soldiers, he forces the undefended border with the Riverlands. His son Jaime Lannister, who had told his father of the situation, takes the smaller host, fifteen thousand men, and force marches his way across the Riverlands to block the ford. However, he underestimated the Rivermen, and Ser Brynden Tully, who had resigned from the position of Knight of the Gate to defend his home, gathers the eastern Riverlords into a host of 7,000 men. Jaime therefore decides to take Harrenhal as a base of operations for the coming battles. Lady Shella Whent, was able to gather sufficient men inside her castle to defend it from the Lannister, forcing Jaime to dig in for a siege. All the while, the presence of Tywin Lannister's host prevents the most powerful of the willing Riverlords, the Tullys themselves, the Mallisters, the Blackwoods and the Brackens from mobilising their own men.

Robb Stark, seeing an opportunity, crosses the ford of the Trident in secret and, linking up with Ser Brynden's host, he marches against the Lannister force.

The Battle of Harrenhal – In order to cover the gates of the great fortress, Jaime Lannister had to split his host into five camps. Robb Stark, now with a larger number of men, due to joining with Ser Brynden, plans an ambush assault, planning to take all the camps at once and completely destroy the Lannister force. The attack starts with Ser Brynden attacking one camp and, when Ser Jaime rides to relieve it, he is ambushed by the Heavy Horse of the North and taken prisoner, at the same time, Lord Jon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark and Lord Roose Bolton savage the other camps, scattering the few survivors around the Riverlands.

Lord Tywin's Retreat – Suddenly without a second host Tywin is now trapped in the open riverlands, with a mixed force of Tully and Stark men facing him and the other Riverlords, emboldened, raising their own troops. He knows his only option is to retreat and raise fresh men, ready to fight the war from a position of strength, however he sends messages to King's Landing, telling them to prepare for Renly Baratheon, who had secured the allegiance of Highgarden to claim the Iron Throne.

Execution of Eddard Stark – Cersei recognised that the closest threat to King's Landing was Stannis Baratheon, who could quickly take the capital with his strong navy if he wanted to. She needed peace with the Starks, and for that she was willing to trade. Should Ned confess his treason, name Joffrey the true heir and tell his son to lay down his arms, he would be allowed to take the Black and go to the Wall. Only the threat of his daughter's life made Ned agree, but once he made his confession, Joffrey arbritrarily made the decision to have Ned executed, ending any hope of peace between Stark and Lannister.

The Crowning of the Wolf. In retaliation for Ned's execution, the Northern Lords proclaim Robb King in the North, this is shortly joined by the Riverlords placing themselves under Northern Suzerainty when the Iron Throne reprimanded them for fighting with the Northerners when the Lannisters had struck the first blow.

**The Rise of the Kraken**

Lord Balon Greyjoy had been seeking to gain independence and return to the Old Way for many years, having failed once already, Balon sees another chance to gain the independence he has craved when three Kings are on Westeros. He wanted to seek vengeance for the Starks taking his child, but he could not whilst Theon was their hostage. He had been grooming his daughter Asha to be the heir ever since Theon had been taken, but his captains would not look favourably upon him getting his own son killed. Instead, Balon turned his gaze south, to the Reach, most of who's defenders were marching up the Roseroad to King's Landing.

The Battle of the Shield Islands – As an opening move, Balon sends his brother, Victarion, with the Iron Fleet to seize the Shield Islands as a Springboard for the Ironborn to assault the undefended coastline of the most fertile of the regions of Westeros.

The Reaving of Oldtown – Victarion Greyjoy, granted command of the assault on the Reach, strikes the Redwyne fleet wherever he can. He then leads a massive assault on Oldtown, which breaks the Hightower Fleet and sacks the entire city, putting most of it to the torch. Thanks to this, and his attack on Lannisport six years earlier, Victarion becomes renowned for taking cities from the sea.

The Sack of the Twins – In order to gain an alliance, Robb Stark sends Theon back to the Iron Islands. However, Balon would countenance no such thing, and orders Theon to prove his loyalty as an Ironborn by attacking his friend Robb. Theon lands, feigning friendship, and sacks the Twins, taking many salt wives and much silver. He then returns to the Iron Islands in order to take part in the war as the heir to the Seastone Chair. The notoriously large House Frey was cut down significantly, with few daughters left behind to marry off, Lord Walder himself was personally killed by Theon and only the men in the east tower and already in the army were spared

Taking the Arbor – Victarion Greyjoy, having significantly thinned out the Redwyne Fleet over the course of several small encounters, leads the newly arrived Theon to invade the Arbor, after a short beach battle Theon leads the reavers over the island in a swarm, only the strong castle of House Redwyne and those nearby were spared, although the knights of the House were able to take a toll on the reavers on the Island.

**The Clash of Kings**

Robb Stark, following his victory at Harrenhal, rests to allow his men to enjoy the victory, as well as to allow the Riverlords time to mobilise so that he can surround Tywin on three fronts. However, when Tywin begins retreating, Robb knows he has two courses of action. He could use Tywin's retreat as an opportunity to march on the lightly defended capital, putting the risk of Tywin taking him in the rear and cutting him off, and the intervention of the Stormlands under the King's brother Jasper. His other option is to defeat Tywin to clear his rear whilst the crown loyalists and those supporting King Renly battle it out to the south, he decides upon the second option and moves towards Tywin, hoping to use his enemy's underestimation of him and his abilities to his advantage.

Meanwhile, in the capital, Jasper Baratheon is helping to prepare the city for Renly Baratheon's siege, the absence of Stannis Baratheon is noted but with the Royal Fleet at Dragonstone, not much can be done about it. More pressing are rumours spreading throughout the capital, rumours of the rue parentage of Joffrey. No one knows how the rumours began, but they lead to Joffrey Baratheon casting his brother out from the city. When Jasper returns to Storm's End, he discovers that the Dornish have invaded from the South, having declared for Renly. Jasper leads the Stormlander forces south.

The Battle of Acorn Hall – Before retreating, Tywin Lannister sent his most daring commander, Ser Addam Marbrand, to collect the remnants of Jaime's host with a force of Sellswords. Robb ambushes him and defeats the host, sending Ser Addam and the survivors rushing back to join Tywin.

Skirmish on the Red Fork – The combined forces of Houses Bracken, Blackwood and Frey were scattered by Tywin Lannister when they tried to prevent his retreat, their defeat allowed Tywin to reach the Golden Tooth.

Battle of the Marches – The Dornish invasion of the Stormlands was led by their prince Oberyn, and was aimed at keeping the hosts of the Stormlands in the south so that Renly Baratheon's route to the capital was cleared. However, Jasper Baratheon moved quickly, lifting the sieges of the castles of the Marcher Lords and sending the Dornish fleeing back across the border. As a learned historian, Jasper knew the folly of invading Dorne, so, after checking their advance, he halted his own. Then, after mobilising the Marcher Lords, who were unable to do so due to the speed of the Dornish invasion, then returned to Storm's End.

Betrayal at Storm's End – A few of Jasper's Bannermen had loyalty to Renly Baratheon, and plotted to kill or capture him to deliver the Stormlands to Renly. However, due to the efforts of his betrothed, Arya Stark, and his bastard half-brother Edric Storm, the plot was foiled and the traitors were killed or arrested.

Seizure of Duskendale – Robb Stark, having forced Tywin back to the Westerlands, leaves the Riverlords to watch the Golden Tooth under the command of Brynden Tully, whilst moving east at speed, he quickly takes Duskendale with few casualties and awaited the outcome of Renly Baratheon's attack on King's Landing.

The Battle of King's Landing – Renly Baratheon's main host of sixty thousand men descended upon King's Landing, eager to claim the throne. The very presence of such a large force cowed most of the crownland lords into submission as he began his attack. Using a Wildfire trap, Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of the King, was able to hold back Renly's host, but it was clear they were to lose the battle. However, Jasper Baratheon and his Uncle Stannis were able to swiftly cross the Blackwater Rush, due to the loyalty of House Wendwater, the only daughter of which had once been Jasper's lover, and break the host from the Reach. This was the largest land battle of the War of the Four Kings and turned the tide in favour of House Baratheon of King's Landing.

Battle of Duskendale – Desperate to prove their loyalty to the King following Jasper Baratheon relieving the capital, crownlands forces who did not sail north to defend the wall marched upon Duskendale to reclaim it from the Northerners. They failed and were thrown back in heavy defeat.

**Baratheon ascendant**

Following the decisive battle of King's Landing, the tide of the war turned in favour of King Joffrey, at least in the short term. Messages from Dorne began to arrive in the capital seeking an end to the war, whilst Jasper Baratheon led his forces in pursuit of the fleeing Renly. However, the North was still in rebellion and the Ironborn continued to reave, worst yet, Renly had not surrendered.

Subjugation of the Cockleswhent – Jasper's forces tore into the reach, forcing the surrender of many Houses in the Eastern Reach.

Battle of the Storm – Jasper Baratheon led three thousand knights and outriders to defeat Renly. He attacks in the night, under cover of a storm, cutting through Renly's terrified levies and capturing him and the Lords of the Reach.

Kingsmoot – Ironborn raids are interrupted by the suspicious death of Iron King Balon Greyjoy. Greyjoy relatives and others try to claim the Iron Throne, but in the end only the Greyjoys made viable candidates. In the end, victory was gained by Victarion Greyjoy, who set out to secure the seas around Westeros for the Ironborn.

Attempted Assassination of Arya Stark – In revenge for the death of her sister at the hands of Jasper Baratheon's sworn shield Beric Storm, Nymeria Sand made an attempt on the life of Arya Stark. Arya was able to survive the attempt and executed Nymeria herself. Then, in mockery of what the Dornish had done to invading Stormlanders under Aegon the Conqueror, she ordered the sword hands of all the men who had accompanied her removed and then she sent them back to Dorne.

Battle of Castle Black – Stannis Baratheon and many Crownlanders arrive in time to defeat the Wildlings besieging Castle Black. After this a deal is made with the Night's Watch, obsidian is to be sent to the Wall and Melisandre, a Red Priestess, goes to Volantis to gather up more priests to defend against the White Walkers.

A Brother Scorned – Despite having saved the capital and defeated Renly, Jasper Baratheon, insulted by the Lannisters agreeing to a betrothal between Margaery Tyrell, Renly's queen before his brash execution, and Joffrey, making her queen. As such he abandons his brother's cause and makes his way home, determined to wait out the war in Storm's End.

Reclaiming the Bastards – When Jasper and Arya returned to King's Landing for the wedding between Joffrey and Margaery, they learned that Jasper had fathered bastards, twins, on his last trip to Highgarden. Jasper shrank away from the insults, but Beric Storm acted, the Storm Knights and Arya attacked the Tyrells in King's Landing in the dead of night, stealing the children to prevent them being used as a leash by the Tyrells on Jasper.

The Royal Wedding – At a wedding meant to unite the south behind Joffrey, disaster struck as the king was murdered at his wedding and his Uncle blamed for the poisoning. All major powers in King's Landing, the Tyrells, the Lannisters and others turned their gaze to Jasper in an attempt to gain control of the new king.

**The End of the War**

Battle of Raventree Hall – Robb Stark breaks one of two Tyrell hosts ordered into the Riverlands to prove their loyalty to their king in a river crossing. He fords the river with force and retakes Raventree Hall for House Bracken. After the battle he receives word from the new king, seeking a peace settlement to end the war. Robb agrees and marches for Duskendale.

Peace of Duskendale – Robb Stark surrenders his crown to Jasper in the face of his overwhelming force and the promises of leniency upon his lords and people.

The Reaving of the West – Having continued his brother's campaign in the Reach, Victarion launches a massive assault upon the Westerlands, unleashing Theon, who was angered at the result of the Kingsmoot, and his anger upon the lightly defended coast of the Westerlands. Lannisport is beyond recognition and Ironborn swarm over Fair Isle. The Victarion turns his gaze south, to confront the Royal Fleet which is sailing against him.

The Secret Wedding – In secret, Jasper marries Arya Stark, upsetting many plans between his Lannister relatives and Mace Tyrell to marry him to Margaery in the place of his brother. However, he placates the Tyrells by offering them his sister Myrcella to their son and heir Willas.

Battle of the Redwyne Straits – Victarion Greyjoy and Davos Seaworth clash in the largest naval engagement of the War. Despite both sides suffering similar numbers of losses of ships, it is the Ironborn who come off worse, as Tyrell bannermen are now free to liberate the Arbor and the Shield Islands.

Trial by Combat – In an upset, Sandor Clegane, Tyrion Lannister's champion, secures the Lannister's freedom when he upends his brother into the Blackwater Rush where he drowns. This means that there is no convicted murderer of King Joffrey.

Reclaiming the Coast – Kevan Lannister led the Lannister bannermen to reclaim Lannisport and the Western coast from the Ironmen. He succeeds just in time for the Royal Fleet to arrive to pick up supplies for the final battle of the war.

Subjugation of the Ironborn – In the open sea, the Royal Fleet uses it's advantages of numbers and larger ships to defeat the Iron Fleet and then land the Lannister and Tyrell men on the Islands to subjugate them in the name of King Jasper.

**Aftermath**

Destruction stretched across much of Westeros, The Reach, the Riverlands and The Westerlands in particular have suffered much and, with winter setting on, it is unsure if or how the new young king will rise to the challenge.


	16. The Conquest of Slaver's Bay

**Conquest of Slaver's Bay**

**Conflict: Daenerys' War of Emancipation**

**Date: 299 – 300 AL**

**Place: Slaver's Bay**

**Result: Targaryen Victory**

'

**Combatants**

**House Targaryen… Astapor  
… Yunkai  
… Meereen**

'

**Commanders**

**Daenerys Targaryen… Good Masters  
Ser Jorah Mormont… Wise Masters  
Ser Barristan Selmy… Great Masters  
Grey Worm (After Astapor)  
Daario Naharis (After Yunkai)**

'

**Strength**

**Around 11,000 at it's highest… Around 18,000, including city guards, Unsullied and sellswords, most of whom switched sides.**

'

**Casualties**

**Minimal… Minimal (most defected before casualties could be suffered)**

'

**Prelude**

Fearing that her Dragons would either not grow fast enough, or would become too wild to control, Daenerys Targaryen sought an army with which to conquer Westeros and claim her birthright. In order to do so, she turns to Astapor, hoping to purchase an army of Unsullied, the finest infantry in the world, modelled after the Legions of Old Ghis. However, in Astapor, she is witness to the horrors of the Slave Trade, and determines to stop it.

'

**Sacking of Astapor**

After paying for the services of 8000 Unsullied with one of her dragons, Daenerys promptly unleashed bot dragons and new Unsullied upon the Good Masters of Astapor, with none able now to aid them, the Masters were slain and their slaves freed. Daenerys left a council of a priest, a healer and a scholar to rule wisely and fairly and set off north, to the next slaver city of Yunkai. Unaware of the problems that would arise from her departure

**Taking of Yunkai **

Daenerys was confronted by Yunkai's large defensive walls, but without a reliable commander, Yunkai decided to confront her in the open. There were around 6000 slave soldiers and Yunkai had recently hired the services of the Second Sons, two thousand sellswords, both mounted on foot. These Sellswords had a plan to assassinate Daenerys, but were betrayed by Daario Naharis, who seized control of them and attacked Yunkai's rear, crushing the slaver force and forcing Yunkai's masters to free their slaves to retain control of the city.

**Siege of Meereen**

Daenerys had difficulty at Meereen, for the city had scoured the earth and crucified a slave child every mile for 163 miles before the city. Unlike Yunkai, they did not try to fight her in the open, instead remaining behind her walls. Determined to take Meereen quickly, before her forces and the Freedmen who were following her, succumbed to hunger. She sent Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont, with a small force, into the sewers, from which they opened the gate to her main force and began freeing slaves. By the end of the night, Daenerys' army had seized control of the city from the Great Masters. News reached her of the aftermath of her conquest in Astapor, and to prevent it happening again, she elected to remain in Meereen, and learn to be a Queen.

'

**Aftermath**

Despite the swift speed of her conquest, Daenerys' efforts in Yunkai and Astapor were almost immediately overcome. In Astapor, a butcher named Cleon rose up against the council she had installed and declared himself king. He was swiftly overthrown by another Cleon and Astapor was divided into a number of armed camps.

At Yunkai, without any form of armed force to enforce her rule, the Wise Masters had retaken full control of the city and re-enslaved the freedmen who remained. They then made ready for further war, hiring more sellswords and calling on allies such as Tolos, Mantarys, and, crucially, New Ghis. This time, Yunkai would not be defeated easily.


	17. Siege of Astapor

**The Siege of Astapor**

**Conflict: Daenerys' War of Emacipation**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Place: Astapor**

**Result: Yunkai Victory**

'

**Combatants**

**Astapor… Yunkai, Sellswords and Allies**

'

**Commanders**

**Cleon (dead before beginning)… Wise Masters  
King Cutthroat… Legate Djoran zo Marok  
Queen Whore**

'

**Strength**

**Newly created Unsullied defenders… Slave soldiers  
… 5000 Sellswords  
… 12,000 Legionaries in two legions**

'

**Casualties**

**Total… Minimal**

'

**Prelude**

Following Daenerys Targaryen's departure, Yunkai's slave masters, the Wise Masters, re-took control of the city, re-enslaving the Freedmen and preparing for a proper war against the newly crowned Queen of Meereen. Their first order of business was to defeat the Freedmen controlled Astapor to the south, before they marched on Meereen.

Before they marched, they hired more Sellswords and called upon allies, other cities that were suffering from Daenerys burning the heart of the slave trade.

Meanwhile, Astapor had been divided into a series of armed camps, with a civil war raging between King Cutthroat and Queen Whore, with newly seized boys being forcibly trained as Unsullied, but nowhere near the quality as those who marched with Daenerys.

**The Battle**

Shortly after the arrival of two Legions of New Ghis, and surprising the Yunkish, the Unsullied of Astapor sallied out of the city, commanded by King Cleon, who, unknown to the Unsullied, was dead. They attacked the camps of the Slave Soldiers, and the Legions of New Ghis, under the direction of their Legate, held back so that the Slave Soldiers could test themselves and be blooded here rather than at Meereen. However, when they proved incapable of halting the Astapori attack, Djoran zo Marok ordered his legions forward and they marched forward, trampling the slave camp and locking their shields with the Unsullied. Together with Sellswords, they were able to easily break the Unsullied, and then, not waiting for orders, the Ghiscari marched on the city.

**Aftermath**

Astapor burned, the entire city was slaughtered or abandoned due to infection from the Bloody Flux. However, Yunkai had secured it's rear, leaving it free to march against Daenerys Targaryen, however, Djoran zo Marok's willingness to seize command against the will of the Wise Masters would cause problems in the upcoming Siege of Meereen.


	18. Siege of Meereen

**The Siege of Meereen**

**Conflict: Daenerys' War of Emancipation**

**Date 300 AL-301 AL**

**Place: Meereen**

**Result: House Targaryen Tactical Victory… Slaver's Alliance Strategic Victory ... Eventual departure of the Targaryen faction from the region**

The Siege of Meereen was the culmination of Daenerys' war to free the slaves of Slaver's Bay, as the Slaver cities, and all those who's wealth depended upon the Slave trade sought to end her dominion. It would have impacts on the Free Cities, New Ghis, Slaver's Bay itself and Westeros.

'

**Combatants**

**House Targaryen, Meereen… Yunkai and Allies, primarily New Ghis but also Tolos, Mantarys, Qarth**

'

**Commanders**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen … Legate (Consul) Djoran zo Marok (Just Ghiscari Legions at the beginning, but later supreme command)  
Ser Jorah Mormont… Wise Masters  
Ser Barristan Selmy… Bloodbeard  
Grey Worm… (later) General of Volantis  
Daario Naharis  
Commanders of various freedmen units**

'

**Strength**

**8000 Unsullied… 36,000 Ghiscari Legionaries  
2000 Sellswords… 30,000 Yunkish Slave soldiers  
20,000 Freedmen… 10,000 Sellswords  
… 15,000 other allied units**

**Reinforcements**

… **30,000 Slave Soldiers of Volantis and 300 ships**

'

**Casualties**

**3000 Unsullied … 12,000 Legionaries  
1000 Sellswords … 25,000 Yunkish Slave Soldiers  
5000 Freedmen… 2000, Sellswords (many more deserted or fled)**

'

**The Siege**

In order to halt the Freeing of the Slaves and return to the status quo, Yunkai, previously defeated by Daenerys, armed for renewed conflict. They called upon all their allied to help them end the Targaryen threat. New Ghis would provide the most, sending a full six legions and their best commander, Djoran zo Marok, to assist in the defeat of both Astapor and Meereen. They defeated the Astapori, though, thanks to the effects of the misrule, the city would remain uninhabitable for decades. Then they marched on Meereen.

The Wise Masters, fearful of losing a battle, sought to make peace with Daenerys, and get her to leave. To this end the Qartheen and others made her offers of ships and supplies to return to Westeros and retrieve her birthright. But Daenerys, determined not to abandon her new children, refused all offers and suddenly the hardline stance of men like Djoran zo Marok became favourable.

However, there was still a chance for peace, but this failed when Daenerys' largest Dragon Drogon, had attacked the recently reopened fighting pits, causing massive damage and terror and, even after being wounded, it killed the Yunkish supreme commander, ending any hopes of peace.

Daenerys made her plans but the Yunkish did not, they did not have the tactical skill, and their pride would not allow them to recall Djoran zo Marok. A choice that would cost them dear.

The Ghiscari were attempting to undermine the walls, against the orders of Yunkai, but Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont ended the threat by attacking and collapsing those tunnels early.

This, together with the Dragon's flight, drove Daenerys Targaryen into sallying out against the Yunkish lines.

**The Battle**

Daenerys' army sallied out from the gate to attack the main camp of the Yunkish, their targets were the six trebuchets that Yunkai had erected to attack the city. Barristan Selmy led the vanguard and tore into the Yunkish lines with his horsemen, scattering the weak slave forces easily, destroying the two Trebuchets in the centre of the Yunkish line. As they did this, the Unsullied, led by Grey Worm and Jorah Mormont attack the legion of New Ghis on the right, punching a deep salient into their forces. Meanwhile, as slave soldier fled from the Targaryen forces, many sellswords deserted, and some even switched to the Targaryen side, isolating the two legions of New Ghis and destroying the remaining trebuchets.

An attempted rally by some of the Yunkish allies, Elyria, Tolos and Mantarys, was thwarted by a charge of heavy horse from led by Barristan Selmy, although the knight lost his horse to an arrow in the charge.

This was the high point in the battle for the Targaryen forces, the trebuchets were destroyed, the slave soldiers of Yunkai were decimated, most sellswords had defected or fled and the two legions of New Ghis were on the back foot, one was surrounded and the other was facing the Unsullied and being driven back.

At that point, the Targaryens began to retreat back inside the city, the siege engines destroyed and the main force of the enemy crippled or in flight. Daenerys herself planted her flag at the gate and the army began to fall back to her, though the Unsullied were still entangled with a Ghiscari legion.

However, at that point two more Ghiscari legions arrived from the east. Led by Djoran's second in command, Marghaz mo Teldak, the legions pressed into the thin line of retreating enemies to try and break it, trapping the main force of Unsullied and Jorah Mormont outside the city where they could be destroyed.

Daenerys led a sortie out of the gate which cleared a corridor for the Unsullied to pull back into the city and save them. The Unsullied poured back into the city en masse but eventually Daenerys was injured by arrows, this broke the cohesion of the Unsullied and, as many accompanied Daenerys fled inside the city, one thousand were trapped outside and killed. With the siege engines destroyed, the battle ended with the Targaryen host inside the walls and the Ghiscari outside it.

**Aftermath of the Battle**

Although their siege engines were destroyed, the advantages all lay with the Slaver Alliance. Following the incompetence of the Yunkish commanders leading to the death of many Ghiscari legionaries, Djoran zo Marok seized command of the entire army and ordered the construction of new siege engines.

The advantages looked to be with the Slavers from this point onwards.

**Reinforcements from Volantis**

Shortly afterwards, the Volantene fleet arrived, three hundred ships packed with slave soldiers. However, conflict between them and the Ghiscari over who would assume overall command looked to tear the coalition apart again. But this was ended by the intervention of Euron Greyjoy who, with a magical Valyrian Horn, disrupted both armies with it's huge sound wave, and summoned the two remaining dragons in Meereen to him. As the dragons came to him, they burned men, ships and the newly forged siege engines, meaning that, once more, the Slaver Alliance had no way to attack the city.

**Daenerys' Departure**

The flight of the dragons was the last straw for Daenerys Targaryen. Eager to pursue the one who had stolen her children, Daenerys sent terms to the Slaver Alliance, granting them the city in exchange for ships to get to Westeros. Djoran zo Marok was unwilling to let her escape his desire for revenge against all Valyrians, but the Masters of New Ghis intervened, sending one of their own to ensure just that and, when Djoran would not stand down, she had him killed.

**Aftermath of the Siege**

Daenerys departed the city with her Unsullied, Sellswords and some Freedmen, whilst the rest of the city was left to the fate of the Ghiscari, Yunkish Sellswords and Volantis.

Yunkai became the dominant (due to it being the only standing) slaver city in Slaver's Bay. Volantis' Tiger Party gained popularity and dominance and embarked upon new wars against the other Free Cities.

But in New Ghis was the most radical change, although it would not be immediately apparent. The murder of Djoran zo Marok enraged his protégé Marghaz mo Teldak, who swore a bloody oath of vengeance against the Masters which would have great consequences for many to come.


	19. The Ravaging of the Coast

**The Ravaging of the Coast**

**The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date: 301 AC**

**Place: The Reach**

**Result: House Targaryen (Aegon) Victory**

'

**Prelude**

In the Aftermath of the War of the Four Kings, Jasper Baratheon sought to reassert royal authority and rebuild his realm. However, not all were pleased to see a Baratheon on the throne, and in Dorne, where enmity against the royal house had burned hot since the deaths of Princess Elia and her children, there was a new claimant. A man calling himself Aegon, claiming to be the son of Elia and Rhaegar had come to Sunspear with the Golden Company, the best sellsword army in the world.

**The Conflict**

Aegon prepared to invade the rest of Westeros while it was unprepared. His first target was the Reach, where the Tyrell overlords, never certain in their positions, found themselves precarious after the loss of the war, many minor houses saw weakness and wondered if, perhaps, they would be better for the role. Taking advantage of this, Aegon despatched his fleet to raid the southern coast o the Reach. They were to draw the forces of the Reach to the south. They did so, with Lord Tarly leading the men from the Reach to repel these unknown raiders. Hand of the King Stannis Baratheon, governing while his king was visiting the Wall, had ordered the Dornish to participate in the hunt, unaware of the scale of what was about to happen.

With the enemy lured to the South, Aegon struck, his land hosts poured across the border and raced for Highgarden, with Oberyn Martell moving to engage the Reacher forces in the south to prevent them from cutting the new Tararyen king off. Aegon kept his identity hidden, hoping to fool the Iron Throne into thinking that this was merely a dispute between the Reach and Dorne. He would use that time to take Highgarden and establish himself as a legitimate challenge to the Baratheon regime in King's Landing.

**Aftermath**

The plan was a success, Aegon Targaryen was able to march on Highgarden without interference and land the explosive first strike in this new war.

However, there was one small hitch with his plan. Lord Edric Dayne. When Prince Doran had sent out his call to arms for the Dornish, Lord Edric had raced for King's Landing to warn the king. King Jasper was in the North, but his Queen and Hand were present to hear his news. They identified Varys as a traitor who had concealed Aegon from them and had him arrested and prepared their armies.


	20. The Battle of Highgarden

**The Battle of Highgarden.**

**Conflict: The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date: 301 AC**

**Place: Highgarden**

**Result: House Targaryen (Aegon) Victory**

'

**Combatants**

**House Targaryen... House Tyrell  
Golden Company... House Florent (Allegedly) **

'

**Comanders**

**King Aegon Targaryen... Lord Mace Tyrell (x)  
Ser Colin Florent... Ser Garlan Tyrell (x)**

'

**Strength**

**7000 Company men... 500ish Tyrells  
800 Florent men (Already in the castle**

'

**Casualties**

**Minimal... Almost all Tyrell forces massacred along with the family**

'

**Prelude**

Aegon's invasion caught the Reach completely unawares. Lord Edric's arrival in King's Landing had not been enough for a general warning to be issued, so there were none to stop Aegon as he and most of the Golden Company marched on Highgarden. Most of the Tyrell army were engaged in the south, chasing the supposed pirates. Only the arrival of men under Ser Colin Florent was a sufficient garrison assembled at the Castle. Unfortunately, the Florents had already pledged themselves to Aegon and were ready to betray the smaller Tyrell Garrison.

**The Battle**

Leading the assault personally, Aegon scaled the walls with the Company while a Ram was fixed to the gate. The Men of the company cried out the name of Prince Rhaegar to confuse and disorient the defenders many of whom remembered the noble prince of many years past. This allowed the swift taking of the first wall. Between the first and second walls were a mass of thorny hedges and bushes but flaming missiles from archers and the two Trebuchets burned their way through, allowing the Company to storm the second wall. At which point the Florents under Ser Colin Florent betrayed the Tyrells and allowed the Company to swarm the third wall easily. The Florents and Aegon tore into the main keep, where king Aegon slew Garlan Tyrell in single combat. The Florents then proceeded to massacre the Tyrells inside Highgarden, with King Aegon allowing them to do so.

**Aftermath**

By taking Highgarden and supposedly returning from the dead, Aegon had begun the war with a bang and established himself as a legitimate opponent to the Baratheon Regime. However, a deep seed of regret was planted in his heart for the actions of the Florents after the battle, and the massacre would haunt him throughout the war.


	21. The Battle of Longtable

**The Battle of Longtable**

**Conflict: The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date 301 AC**

**Place; Longtable**

**Result: House Baratheon of King's Landing tactical victory, House Targaryen (Aegon) Strategic Victory**

'

**Combatants**

**House Baratheon of King's Landing... House Targaryen (Aegon)**

'

**Commanders**

**Hand of the King Jon Connington ... King Jasper Baratheon  
... Queen Arya Stark**

'

**Strength**

**18,000 (2000 of the Golden Company) ... 14,000**

'

**Casualties**

**Less than 4000... no more than 2000**

'

**Prelude**

Having conquered the heart of the Reach, Aegon planned his campaign to take the throne of Westeros. He knows the enemy is coming at him from three directions, the Westerlands, the Crownlands and the Stormlands. However, he plans to take advantage of the Targaryen support in the Riverlands and invade there. But to tie down the enemy he sends the new Florent overlords of Highgarden to confront Tywin Lannister and his Uncle Oberyn's Dornishmen to bleed the Stormlander offensive.

Hand of the King Jon Connington marches on the Crownlander force, led by King Jasper himself, and supplemented by loyalist Reachmen. He knows he doesn't have to win, he just has to make King Jasper believe that he is Aegon, to allow the Targaryen to attack the Riverlands unnoticed.

**The Battle**

Jon Connington leads his men silently across the river at night, in an attempt to launch a surprise attack on the Baratheon forces, he may be able to kill or capture King Jasper and end the war there. However, he had not counted on the Stark Queen or her Direwolf, Nymeria, who detected them while most of the army was on the far side of the river. This alerted Jasper's camp who charged out to meet his men in a sprawling melee in the night.

The fighting was fierce, but eventually the Baratheon forces prevailed and pushed Jon Connington's army back across the river.

**Aftermath**

Thinking that he had routed Aegon himself, Jasper allowed his host to rest the next day, but Jon Connington had sold his deception. Aegon had been allowed to march north uninterrupted by Jasper Baratheon's host.


	22. Aegon's Invasion of the Riverlands

**Aegon's Invasion of the Riverlands**

**Conflict: The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date: 301 AC**

**Place: Riverlands**

**Result: Aegon Targaryen seizes the southern Riverlands but the Tullys crush Targaryen loyalists north of the Trident**

'

**Prelude**

Aegon, eager to take advantage of the fractious nature of the Riverlands, sends his commanders to delay the other enemy forces and then invades in support of men who fought for his family before.

**The Conflict**

Aegon's army is able to tip the balance in the south by crushing the Riverlords forces who remained loyal to Jasper, however the Mallister, Freys, Blackwoods and Pipers, some of the most powerful bannermen of the Tullys, controlled the north, but they didn't have the numbers to threaten Aegon's host and his new allies.

**Aftermath**

By seizing such a portion of the Riverlands, Aegon was able to clear a path east, to Harrenhal and the Kingsroad. Better still, with Winter here, the armies of the North would take too long to arrive, and the armies of the Vale are trapped behind their mountain passes. Unless a loyalist force could get between him and the Capital, he would have freedom to take the city, and King Jasper's Heir along with it.


	23. The Second Battle of Harrenhal

**The Second Battle of Harrenhal**

**Conflict: War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date: 301 AC**

**Place: Between Harrenhal and the God's Eye**

**Result: Tactical Stalemate – House Baratheon of King's Landing Strategic Victory and temporary halt to the war**

'

**Combatants**

**House Baratheon of King's Landing... House Targaryen (Aegon)**

'

**Commanders**

**King Jasper Baratheon... King Aegon VI Targaryen  
Queen Arya Stark ... Hand of the King Jon Connington  
Maric Seaworth  
Ser Beric Storm**

'

**Strength**

**18,000 ... 25,000**

'

**Casualties**

**6000... 7000**

'

**Prelude**

Desperate to stop Aegon Targaryen's advance, Jasper force marches his army back to block the Kingsroad. At the same time he is able to draw some strength from his uncle Stannis' host to supplement his forces. Using ships of the Royal Fleet he is able to Cross the Blackwater Rush and march to engage Aegon, the two armies met in the shadow of Harrenhal.

**The Battle**

Both armies sent a force of horsemen around Harrenhal to protect their flanks, these troops met and the Baratheon side, under Queen Arya, coming off as the victor. She then meets with her half brother, Jon Snow, who is on the way south to inform the warring factions about the threat from the North.

In the meantime, Aegon's main host advanced on Jasper's, weathering the storm of Baratheon arrows as they did so. Then the two sides met. Jasper's Lord Commander Beric Storm launched a ferocious assault on Aegon's right flank against the river, hoping to break them and allow Jasper to pull off his trap.

Although at first Aegon wished to avoid part of his line breaking, he saw the opportunity and allowed the flank to break while sending his elephants in against Jasper's right, turning the Baratheon host and pushing them towards the water.

At that point Jasper's ships approached and provided covering fire from archers, scorpions and catapults, as well as unloading a force of soldiers to support the king. At the same time as this Baratheon influx of men, Arya Stark took her horsemen through Harrenhal and was able to trap Aegon's left and shatter it. The lines reformed but, both hosts exhausted from the fighting, withdrew.

**Aftermath**

Jasper Baratheon had lost too many men to continue the fight, but had stalled Aegon's march. He hoped to retreat to King's Landing and fortify it. However, then they were confronted by two new threats. Jon Snow called both Kings together to show him a White Walker he had captured in order to bring them to the North to battle the true enemy. However, at the signing of the agreement, Euron Greyjoy struck, hoping to kill both kings with his dragons. But Harrenhal had been reinforced as part of Jasper's efforts to prepare Westeros for the Dragons, and they were able to shoot one dragon from the sky, it's wings torn. Euron descended too low and Beric Storm leapt from a high point and drove his full weight through his sword into the Dragon's brain. The other dragon, weakened and dying, yet seemingly attracted to Jasper, crawled to him. But the Baratheon was uninterested in Dragons, and finished it with his sword through the eye. Both kings then finalised their truce and prepared to head North to fight the Second War for the Dawn.


	24. The Battle of the First Trench

**The Battle of the First Trench**

**Conflict: The Second War for the Dawn**

**Date: 302 AC**

**Location: The North**

**Result: The Army of the Dead Victory**

'

**Combatants: **

**The army of the living ... the Army of the Dead**

'

**Commanders:**

**King Jasper Baratheon... Night's King**

'

**Casualties: **

**Several thousand...thousands more than that**

'

**Prelude**

Defences of the north had been prepared ever since the Walkers began to breach the Wall with a blood sacrifice of Benjen Stark. The plan was a three stage defence. Two vast trenches were dug north of Winterfell and the holdfasts behind them manned. They would inflict what damage they could on the enemy before retreating to Winterfell to participate in a final defence. Since Robb was needed to prepare Winterfell's defences, and Jon Snow needed to train with his new weapon, it was decided that Aegon and Jasper would man these trenches. Since he was more used to Westerosi climates and winters, Jasper manned the first trench and Aegon the second

**The Battle**

This trench was not too advanced, it was deep and had been filled with heather and bracken with only a few bridges available to cross it. When the Walkers and their host approached, under cover of a snow storm, they were held back by the trench, when the heather was set aflame underneath it. Jasper's host was able to hold the enemy back for some time, with flaming arrows doing the most damage to the wights and the enemy held back.

The line held for four days, but eventually the living forces were forced to fall back towards the second line.

**Aftermath**

Those that remained of the living host were able to retreat, but their success in holding allowed Aegon to improve the defences of his line, and Robb, those of Winterfell.


	25. The Battle of the Second Trench

**The Battle of the Second Trench**

**Conflict: The Second War for the Dawn**

**Date: 302 AC**

**Result: The Army of the Dead Victory**

'

**Combatants: **

**The Army of the Living ... The Army of the Dead**

'

**Commanders: **

**Aegon Targaryen ... The Night's King**

'

**Casualties: **

**Several Thousand... Many times more than that**

'

**Prelude**

This trench was more advanced that the first, with wooden stakes planted in it, and traps set along before it, huge pits to trap scored of wights, and bear traps to tear at their feet and rob them of their movement.

**The Battle**

Proceeded much like the first, except Aegon's army, larger and better prepared, was able to hold for longer and inflict more casualties on the enemy. But, just like the first time, he was forced to retreat eventually.

**Aftermath**

After this trenchline, only individual holdfasts were manned, there was no great defence until Winterfell, where the Second War for the Dawn will be decided.


	26. The Invasion of Daenerys Targaryen

**The Invasion of Daenerys Targaryen**

**Conflict: The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date 302 AC**

**Location: All across southern Westeros**

**Result: Daenerys' invading armies land in the south while Kings Aegon and Jasper are in the north with many soldiers.**

'

**Prelude**

Daenerys Targaryen, having had her Dragons stolen, forsook her queendom in Meereen to recapture them. On the way she found out that the Red Faith had become dangerously powerful and expelled from many cities. This led to a hue number of fanatical devotees of Dragons and Daenerys herself displaced, and granted her a huge army, larger than either king could have fielded

**The Invasion**

In order to cause as much chaos as possible, and because they didn't have enough ships to possibly take that many people to Westeros, the invasion happened in waves. Different armies landed in the Riverlands, the Reach, and the Stormlands in order to maximise the damage and, given the delicate truce between Aegon and Jasper's regents in the south. None were ready to repel them.

**Aftermath**

Daenerys Targaryen had multiple armies engaged in multiple offensives against her foe and her main force, with her freedmen, Sellswords and Unsullied was able to land uninterrupted on the coast. Although her fleets were destroyed by Davos Seaworth, Master of ships, shortly afterwards.


	27. The Battle in the Southern Reach

**The Battle in the Southern Reach**

**Conflict: War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date 302 AC**

**Location: The southern part of the Reach**

**Result: House Targaryen (Aegon) Victory**

'

**Combatants: **

**House Targaryen (Aegon)... House Targaryen (Daenerys)**

'

**Commanders**

**Hand of the King Jon Connington ... Various Red Priests**

'

**Strength**

**20,000... 40,000**

'

**Loses**

**Not hugely significant... ten thousand dead, the rest scattered and many ere hunted down while others remained on the run..**

'

**Prelude**

Daenerys' invasion had come unexpectedly and the men of the Reach had not been prepared for it. Jon Connington had to rapidly redeploy men to face the new threat, and he relied on the heavy horsemen of the Reach, their mounted knights, to face it.

**The Battles**

In a series of engagements, Jon and his men were able to shatter the Red Men wherever they met, including their siege of Oldtown.

**Aftermath**

Jon prepared his men to counter any more Red Invaders, but also sought to use them to his advantage. Thousands of Sellswords, paid for by Illyrio Mopatis, had come to aid them, and Jon had them take up the red cloaks of the fallen and invade Jasper's territory to weaken his supporters. In particular he targeted the Westerland which, with Tywin in the North with his king, had lost it's main leader.


	28. The Red Invasion of the Riverlands

**The Red Invasion of the Riverlands**

**Conflict: War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date 302 AC**

**Location: The southern part of the Reach**

**Result: House Targaryen (Daenerys) Victory**

**'**

**Prelude**

The Riverlands was divided at the time of the invasion. The north remained loyal to Jasper and the south had joined Aegon, and Harrenhal was occupied by neither side. This left it ripe for the taking by Daenerys' army.

**The Invasion**

Whether by chance or design, the Red army that invaded the Riverlands had landed at Saltpans, which was the joining point of Aegon and Jasper's control of the Region. Driving in with full force, the Red Men were able to storm across the Riverlands, driving back enemies on both sides and seizing multiple castles and towns of importance, establishing a firm foothold in the region.

**The Aftermath**

Unfortunately, despite this success, Daenerys landed in the Stormlands and was busy down there unable to support this invasion and it was eventually ground into dust by Jasper when he returned and the army of the Vale struck.


	29. Daenerys' Invasion of Cape Wrath

**Daenerys' Invasion of Cape Wrath**

**Conflict: The War of Dragon and Stag**

**Date: 302 AC**

**Location: Cape Wrath**

**Result: House Targaryen (Daenerys) Victory**

'

**Combatants**

**House Targaryen (Daenerys) ... House Baratheon of Storm's End**

'

**Commanders**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen (nominal) ... Hand of the King Stannis Baratheon  
Red Priests**

'

**Strength**

**50,000... 20,000**

'

**Casualties**

**5000... 4000**

'

**Prelude**

Thanks to the truce, Stannis kept most of his forces along the Mander and the border with the Reach, leaving minimal forces to defend his home territories. But as soon as he heard, he gathered as many men as he could find and rushed back to face the invaders

**The Battle**

Lord Stannis had no time to pick the battlefield or prepare when he arrived, and the Red Army barrelled into his, driving his forces back from Cape Wrath and into the Kingswood, despite inflicting many casualties on the attackers.

**The Aftermath**

Thanks to the success of the Red Priests, Daenerys was able to land her best forces unopposed. They also clashed with Stannis and drove him back into the Kingswood. However, thanks to some misleading negotiations by Queen Arya Stark and the boasts of her Red Priest commanders, Daenerys mistakenly believed that they had destroyed the Stormlander army and killed Lord Stannis, a fact she would learn to be false later on, at devastating cost.


End file.
